edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Kid on the Ed
This the first episode of 49Eds, featuring Kyle, who is a new kid trying to make friends in the Cul-de-sac, but will he find friends with the Eds around. Plot “This looks like a nice neighborhood” said the woman driving the car, “I’ll hate it” said a boy with curly hair and glasses, “Now, Kyle, you need to like your new town in the Cul-de-sac, you need to make friends” said Kyle’s Mom. Kyle grunted. “Now Mommy going to be at work until 12:00 P.M. for 7 days, now while I’m gone you need to take care of yourself and you need to make friends” said Kyle’s Mom. Kyle grunted again. “Now Kyle, I’ll make you a deal, if you make at least one friend today, then I’ll buy you a jawbreaker that made this town great” said Kyle’s Mom as Kyle was licking his lips at the thought of having a delicious jawbreaker. “So it’s a deal” said Kyle’s Mom. “Sure” said Kyle as he shook his mom’s hand. The car was parked in the middle of the Cul-de-sac, and Kyle went out, “Now the house is the house at the end of the street. Then Kyle’s Mom’s car went out of the parking space as she went to work. Now, Kyle just sat on the street, he looked at the world he was now in, “I hate change” said Kyle as soon he heard people coming. It was three kids, one of them was tall wearing a green sweater and had a monobrow, another had an orange shirt and a black hat on his head, and the last one had a yellow with red-stripe shirt with large greedy-looking grin on his face. “Who are you?” said Kyle in wonder. “My name is Ed” said the monobrow boy. “My name is Edd but you can call me Double D” said the sock head. “And my name is Eddy, hey do you have a quarter?” said the greedy-grin boy. “No, the only money I got is from my Mom” said Kyle. “Ah, that’s sad, now get out of the curb, newbie” said Eddy as he kicked Kyle out of the street. “Hey, Eddy, don’t hurt this kid, there’s enough problems in this world than physical abuse like the Earthquake in Haiti, now go and apologize” said Double D to Eddy. “Fine, I’m sorry, newbie” said Eddy in a sadistic voice as he picked Kyle up. “Thanks, my name is Kyle” he said as he offered a handshake. Eddy was about to grab his hand but took it away last minute, “Aw, too quick” said Eddy as Double D looked disappointed. Ed shook his hand, but to Kyle’s chagrin it was like handshaking a dumpster. Then, Kyle shook Double D’s hand which was a lot cleaner and hand-sanitizerer. “Which house will be yours?” said Double D as Kyle pointed to the house on the curb, “So that’s way those guys in yellow hats came to the Cul-de-sac, You know because of you I didn’t sleep for a week” said Eddy, “Oh, that house is next to mine” said Double D. “I’ll have a new neighbor, Hooray, now is there anything I can do to help out a new neighbor” said Double D. “Well, the only thing I need is to make friends, if I do I get I’ll get a jawbreaker” said Kyle. “J…J...J…Jawbreakers” said Eddy, “Yeah” said Kyle as he went into his new home. “OK, I have an idea” said Eddy as he smiled his greedy smile again. Back at Kyle’s home, Kyle was looking around the house, the entire house was filled with freshly made paint and wood-shavings, “Disgusting” said Kyle. Then Kyle went upstairs, he says a label on a door saying MOTHER’S ROOM, then he went down the hallway to see a door saying CHILD’S ROOM, Kyle opened the door, he say the room had one window, one big bed, one desk with a chair and one TV Set, Kyle put on the TV to see a show about some kids fighting a candy-pirate, which Kyle then shut off. He then looked at the window to see thousands of fliers hung all around the Cul-de-sac, “What the?” said Kyle as a flier flew to his window, “Eddy’s How-to-Make-Friends Seminar, at 3:00PM” said Kyle as he smiled a little. Later at 3:00PM, it was time to Eddy’s How-to-Make-Friends Seminar, there was only 3 seats taken in the entire crowd of seats in front of an enormous stage on the street, one was filled by Kyle sitting there nervously, another was sit by a sleek 2x4 wood with a face on it, and the last one was sit by a sort of melon head kid with a smile and a gray shirt. “Hello, my name is Kyle, what’s your name?” he said to the gray shirted kid, “Jonny 2x4 and this is my friend, Plank” Jonny said as Ed in a red monkey suit came to the audience. “50 cents to see the seminar” said Ed as he put a hat near Kyle and Jonny to both put 2 quarters each. Then Ed returned to the stage, “Yes, jawbreakers tomorrow, boys, now let’s get make to the show” said Eddy in the back of the stage. Suddenly, lights were flashing all around the neighborhood, “Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m proud to present the Eddy’s How-to-Make-Friends Seminar” said the loud booming voice. In the back, Double D was touching his neck sorely, “I hate using that voice” he said as he dropped the megaphone. “Here’s Eddy” said Double D in his normal voice. Eddy appeared in his business suit with a top hat, “Hello, people, it’s time to have our great How-to-Make-a-Friend Seminar” said Eddy as the curtains went out. “STEP 1-MEET AND COMPLIMENT!” said Double D in his booming voice. And then it shows Eddy crossing Ed’s path, “Now to make friends to all starts with a compliment like…Hey, boy, what’s your name” said Eddy, “My name is Ed” said Ed, “Really because you look like a Rick to me” said Eddy as Ed looked rage red, “My name is not RICK!” said Ed as he punched Eddy at the end of the stage. Kyle and Jonny were laughing, “Aw, those Eds, right Plank” said Jonny as Plank “talked.” “I know” said Kyle. “Wait, you can understand Plank” said Jonny. “Yeah” said Kyle. “No one could understand Plank before” said Jonny as the two smiled a little. “Step 2- ASK TO HANG OUT!” said Double D’s booming voice again. It shows Ed and Eddy being both on the bench, “Now that you got to compliment your friend, you need to ask them to hang out some time, like this, hey, Ed, you want to shoot hoops with me, Saturday at 12” said Eddy, “Sure, but I better practice” said Ed as he picked up the bench Eddy was sitting on, “Wait, Ed, AAHHHH!” said Eddy as he flow through the air and landed at a house. “Well, there goes my house again” said Jonny joyfully as Kyle looked shocked. “STEP 3- HANGING OUT AND STARTING FRIENDSHIP” said Double in his booming voice, “I don’t get paid for this, wait, I don’t get paid AT ALL!” said Double in his annoyed normal voice. The curtains open showing Eddy and Ed playing ball. “Now that you have done the complimenting and asking, you now get to hang out with your friend, and hopefully you are BFF” said Eddy, “Watch me shoot, Eddy” said Ed, “NO! WAIT, EDDDDD!” said Eddy as Ed bounced the ball to Eddy’s stomach and then Eddy was attached to the ball as Ed continued to dribble it, “NO! WAIT! AHHHH!” said Eddy as he was dribbled to the heavens. “No, seriously, they turned your destroyed house into a spa, HA! HA!” said Kyle. “Yeah” said Jonny, “Hey, you want to sleepover at my new house” said Kyle, “Sure, I mean I bedroom is destroyed anyway” said Jonny as they went back to Kyle’s new house. Eddy then went back to Earth crashed next to a satellite. “NO! WAIT! COME BACK! YOU NEED TO PAY AT THE END AS WELL!” said Eddy. It was 10:00 and Kyle was sleeping on his new bed and Jonny was on his sleeping bag as Kyle’s Mom entered, “It looks like you made a friend” said Kyle’s Mom, “Yep” said Kyle, “Well, I will keep my promise” said Kyle’s Mom as she got out a humongous jawbreaker, “Split it with your friend” said Kyle’s Mom, “OH COME ON!” screamed Eddy as he was still injured by the satellite, “Oh Shut Up” said an angry bully voice as the person throw a shoe at Eddy. Iris Out! Trivia *The show Kyle was watching on his TV was Codename: Kids Next Door *What Ed says after he was called Rick is a reference to Patrick in "The Fry Cook Games" *Kyle, the new character in the show, is based on Ricky490's brother of the same name